shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
SAKURA
http://www.mocospace.com/html/album/photoalbum-view.jsp?postid=78116300&u=17714602 She wasn’t always a data, a stream of data within naxiro WATCH and helping him in any way. she started out as a normal girl in a normal life with normal problems such as meeting boys and fearing she is too fat and other stuff like that then that one day came when she was first stalked by a trucker man but this isn’t a normal trucker man he was a serial killer who targets girls like her but she didn’t know he seemed sweet and kind and that day came when she decided to ride with him thinking it be cool to ride in a truck and once she closed the door he drove off the city into the forest dragged her and tried to rape her until a small young man stooped him and beat him down and ran with the girl fearing in his arms she took her all the way home and she slept for days when she awaken cops were downstairs waiting for her and questioned her on where had she been she explained it all from the driver to the young boy but no one knew him and figured she must’ve imagined him days went and no one seen the driver but sakura did see the young white haired buy again and again she approached him and thanked him he didn’t say anything but held her hand she knew he was here to help she smiled and now has a new friend weeks passed by and they grew on each other until the day he had to leave he had his things packed and before he left he gave her a ring written in it said that he’ll return for her if she wished on it she did wish for it but not in the moments she expected after he left the driver came back in town and silently preyed upon her and then suddenly captured her again this time he planned on killing her... and to everyone’s eyes it did happen but more public then anyone can realize at the towns park there a tombstone and on it was her body nude...used.. and completely blooded with her blood and on her hand was the ring griped so tight no one could get it (it’s made of pure gold and a large diamond$$$) on a rainy day a boy stood in front of her lifeless body it was him looking at the mistake he made for leaving her he couldn’t bring her to life but then again she couldn’t reach to heaven or hell since it either soul she was waiting for him she was crying yelling at him on y didn’t he come out of rage her soul began to sink and sink he didn’t let this happen instead he sealed her soul in his WATCH and walked back to his world inside there she gained the gift to read his mind she saw that he was supposed to kill her way back when they met but he never did he knew if she was murdered he had the right to take her soul for his own personal need to her it was the best thing to happened she forgave him and grew to love him now bonded together she had never felt closer to anyone then him and she couldn’t be happier her true name is actually sakura but since she is now a spirit she has no last name in her death she died at the age of 14 but she met naxiro at the age of 10 this give a four year separation between naxiro and her causing to believe she had thought of him the entire four years wishing for his return but in fact he had spent 4 weeks away from her in his time at the underworld inspecting the newly demons that humans created in another world. She now has the ability to control the element lightning due to her many years inside the WATCH she had begun to take fighting lessons from naxiro using dark creatures and viruses inside the WATCH for her to practice with her attire is a long cyber made dress and hiking boots that match but that is all due to lack of clothing she prefers this since it matches at what she is to naxiro and that is a maid or slave which he repeat sly declines this gesture of her giving herself to him in a way to show her affecting to him. With the ability of the WATCH she is able to understand naxiro and able to sense now at he is thinking at times of his silence. She constantly check his body status for his cant physically know on what his condition is for he senses no pain